Visiting Mom and Dad
Chapter 1 Pytka, Angel and Kania were walking in Castelia City, Pytka wore blue shorts, shoes without socks and a blue croptop, Angel wore her usual dress and Kania wore her school uniform. ”Why are we here?” Pytka groaned. Ivan and Pytka never really got on and he didn‘t want anything to do with Annette, he never went near her, despite this, Pytka himself is very civil towards her, only slipping a few cuss words at her. Ivan saw his son as a brat while Pytka saw him as an old fart, calling him a “miserable cow”. They arrived at a household, Kania knocked on the door and Annette came out. ”Mom!” Kania said, hugging her mom. ”Err, Hi Kania‘s mom.” She said. ”Privet, Bitch and old fucker.” Pytka said, referring to his long-lost mother and father. Annette just looked at him, sighing in acceptance, her son despised her and Ivan, nothing was going to change that Ivan glared at his lost son he thought was dead, both never knew the man who shot Team Plasma members dead for heinous crimes, was their supposedly stillborn son. ”Don’t speak to your mother and me that way, boy!” Ivan yelled. ”You two are not my parental figures, I will not treat you both as such.” He said. ”Pytka, please behave while they you’re here.” Kania said as if she was telling a boyfriend to behave with her strict parents. Pytka just cursed in Russian, Angel held onto his hand. The group came in, Pytka sat away on a chair far away from his sister and parents, only allowing Angel to come near him aswell as Kania. ”Angel, how the hell do you put up with him?, he’s less of a son and more of a delinquent!“ Ivan yelled. Pytka just sat in the chair, his wings stuck out and swished. ”That boy also dresses like a stripper, where was he?” He yelled. ”Um, Kania’s dad, we were in Alola hours prior.” She said. ”He looks like a nightclub stripper in that stomach baring top and jeans, He looks like a stereotypical homosexual in that! And his job?! What the fuck?! Killing people for a living?!” Ivan yelled. ”Well excuse me old fart, I don’t kill innocents, they are not worth my fucking time! I kill bastards like them because the police don’t do shit!” Pytka yelled back at him. ”Don’t you dare speak to me like that! You are a Trikano!” He shouted. Pytka then hit him across the face, startling Kania, Annette and Angel. ”Don’t refer me Trikano again you staryy yebat'! You fucking call me Romanov!” Pytka yelled. Pytka had a look on his face as if he went through a class of anger management when Ivan was ranting about his clothing and called him by that hated surname. ”As we gather in the chapel in old Kilmainham Jail.....I think about these past few weeks, or they say we have failed, from our schooldays they have told us we must yearn for liberty.....” He sang. Angel looked at him, she smiled a little. ”Pytka used to sing me that song in university.” She said. She pulled out a notebook written in an archives like fashion. ”What the hell is that you got there?!” Ivan yelled, snatching the book out of Angel’s hand. ”A list of students who died in that nightmare.” She said. Pytka stood up, then walked towards the man who called him his son. ”I lost friends, I often went to bed hungry, I was treated with disdain because I was a Dark-Dragon type, I saw a female member of our species DIE right in front of me because of a tyrannical student officer who killed others for disagreeing with her, I had to fight with other students to ensure my survival, That bitch who murdered the female Hydreigon twisted one of my wings so fucking badly that I was sick and I couldn’t even fly without crying in agony.” Pytka said, his accent because much heavier and voice became darker. His accent surronded eerie, even Angel looked startled by it, his accent was usually soft and only became heavy when he was angry or shouting, but his voice, was quiet and slow. ”Me and Angel survived absolutely everything, from plastic bullets, class massacres to everything.” He said. Before sitting down, he glared. ”Don’t call me your son, You ublyudok, If me and Angel get married, I’m only inviting Kania and turning away the both of you.” He said. Annette was more used to the fact her son didn’t want anything to do with her or her husband, She had a look of deep acceptance after Pytka said this, accepting the fact her son hated her husband and refused to go near her. ”Pytka, I gave birth to you, I’m sorry that Kazu put you through it in Kovoska, leaving you abandoned and lying to us that you were dead, but here you are now.....” Annette said. ”Annette, You may be the woman who birthed me, but you are still not my mother figure, I refuse to see you and that old prick as my parents.” Pytka said. Later on, Kania heard her brother’s laughter and him speaking in his native language. ”FUCK, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” He cried. Kania knocked on the door. ”Shit, Kania’s coming.” Angel stopped running her feelers through the male’s wings then got up. ”Can I come in?” She asked. ”Yeah.” Pytka said. Kania looked concerned. ”What was that.....?” She asked. Angel got up. ”Pytka is.....err......” She said before stuttering. She demonstrated by running one of her ribbon feelers through one of his right wings, Pytka started to shake and giggle. ”But he only allows me to do it though, It’s kind of adorable actually.” Angel said. Category:Fanfics Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86